


너였다면

by joneinyourarea



Series: The Misadventures of Boys Who Awkwardly Pine [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, i love dongchan, i'm soft so sorry for this angst?, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: It if was you, how would it be?If these crazy daysBecame yours?aka the fic based off of Chan and Donghun's cover of Jung Seunghwan's "If it was you".





	너였다면

**Author's Note:**

> 왜 너에겐 그렇게 어려운지  
> 애를 쓰는 나를  
> 제대로 봐주는 게
> 
> Why is it so hard for you?  
> To properly see me trying?

Donghun sighs as he falls onto his bed, covering his face with his pillow. He can’t believe he’s such an idiot, but as the saying goes: another day, another chance wasted. Well, of course that’s not the saying, but that saying is something Junhee’s improvised to fit his situation regarding a certain someone. His current situation is something reminiscent of what people like to call pitifully awkward pining.

It’s not like he chose to pine after someone he knows could never love him, he was just born with the trait to be considerably unlucky in some situations. This situation happens to be the situation where he’s the unluckiest he’s ever been because one, he’s fallen in love with someone who will never think of him as anything but a friend and two, he’d gone and fallen in love with a boy (one of his band members at that).

In all honesty, he can’t help that he happened to fall in love with his bandmate (he can hear Junhee laughing evilly in the background) it’s just that he can’t blame the younger boy for being so cute. This is Kang Yoochan he’s talking about, the boy who literally outshines the sun. Yoochan, the boy with hair a brighter blonde than the sun’s golden rays and eyes softer than a pillow. He’s got a button nose (and Donghun doesn’t deny wanting to ~~kiss~~ boop it) and small dimples that show when he smiles or when he laughs. _God when he laughs_ it’s like heaven’s opening up and swallowing Donghun whole, and if that’s the case he’s not afraid to die.

His smile alone could brighten Donghun’s day and his voice, _oh his voice_ , is everything amazing in this world. His voice is more beautiful than the sound of angels singing. And when he sings? _Oh when he sings_ , it’s like the air gets knocked out of Donghun because Yoochan’s voice is so powerful, so enticingly captivating that it shakes Donghun to the core every single time he hears it. His hands are small and cute (and the perfect holding size, but donghun’s totally not worried about that pft what) and very grabby, always latching onto Donghun every chance they get (he whines that Yoochan is too clingy and that he should let go. Yoochan doesn’t listen and Donghun secretly thanks the lords for Yoochan’s stubbornness).

And of course there’s Yoochan’s lips. Donghun’s only human, so of course he’s been caught staring multiple times (and if you ask him it’s because Junhee can’t mind his own business) but thankfully Yoochan’s none the wiser. It’s not like he wants to stare at Yoochan’s lips for insanely long amounts of time, it just happens. Wanting to kiss Yoochan is nothing but an afterthought of staring for so long (at least that’s what he tells himself). It’s not like he wants to kiss Yoochan regularly, wondering how soft his lips actually feel against his own, wanting to know if they mold against his own perfectly.

Okay, so maybe he has thought of kissing Yoochan a little, or a lot; he’s human. He can’t help but wonder how it would feel to grab Yoochan by the collar and crash his lips onto Yoochan’s, wrapping his arms around Yoochan’s waist and pulling the boy closer as he feels hands latching onto his hair. He wonders about how it would be like to walk Yoochan backwards so he’s pressed against the wall, unable to escape, and kiss him until he runs out of oxygen (panting in breaths quickly before diving back in to kiss the pout on Yoochan’s lips again). He knows he’s definitely thought about biting Yoochan’s lip slightly, just enough to get a reaction out of him before pulling him closer and-

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

Donghun turns to see Yoochan standing in his doorway, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. He looks exhausted, but Donghun can’t help but feel like he looks the most beautiful like this. Not wearing makeup or having his hair styled, just plain old Yoochan with his bare face and soft hair (and cute bracey smile). He chokes on his saliva upon further inspection because Yoochan is wearing a sweater (that Donghun registers to be the sweater he’d been looking for for the past two months). It’s blue with yellow words slung haphazardly across the front and it has one pink and black striped sleeve. His sweater is two sizes too big on Yoochan, the ends coming three inches short of his knee. He’s only wearing the sweater and briefs, nothing else. He looks cuddly and Donghun melts.

“I can’t sleep. Can I-”

“Come here.”

“Yay, thank you hyung!”

Yoochan rushes into the room and practically dives into the bed, his cold fingers slipping under the hem of Donghun’s shirt. Donghun shivers under Yoochan’s soft touch, his skin burning from the ice cold touch. He wants to complain, but Yoochan’s smiling at him sleepily as he tangles their legs together and he can’t complain as he feels Yoochan’s hands slide around his waist, head resting on Donghun’s chest. Donghun runs his hands through Yoochan’s hair as Yoochan falls asleep easily. Donghun loves this time of night, when he’s with Yoochan and he can sit and appreciate Yoochan without fear of getting caught so he lets himself be taken away with Yoochan’s sleeping figure.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry in advance for all the trash that might come of this fic, and I'm definitely sorry for the angst, but I do plan on making a sequel if that helps~


End file.
